sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Joanne Higginbottom
Joanne Higginbottom is an American music composer, producer and accomplished musician who leads a vibrant and diverse musical life whilst immersing herself in to the Hollywood scene of music for film and television. Her work can be heard in critically acclaimed blockbusters such as Guardians of the Galaxy and Deadpool 2 to fan favorite TV shows The Punisher and The Exorcist. Her unique musical voice paired and unbridled dedication has made her 'one to watch' in the industry advocating for women in film. Biography Joanne received her first class bachelor's degree from the prestigious Royal Welsh Conservatoire of Music where she discovered a love for noise. She began programming live reactive music and composed numerous works for surround sound electronics. She also completed many full Orchestral works leading to her love for film music, in her mind - a combination of the two genres. Joanne graduated having scored 16 independent films along side her studies and immediately relocated to Los Angeles where she began work with Tyler Bates on Zack Snyder's Sucker Punch. Bates noted Joanne's drive and the two have since worked closely on countless projects together with some of todays most established directors such as James Gunn, William Friedkin, Zack Snyder, Genndy Tartakovsky, Joe Johnston and David Leitch. Outside of film and television Joanne has worked on distinguished video game titles such as Sony Playstation's God Of War: Ascension and Gorilla Games' Killzone: Shadow Falls. She also arranged music for the Disney Land 'Mission: Breakout!' theme park attraction which opened in California Adventure August of 2017. Joanne has always had a passion for song writing and live performance. As a keen vocalist and percussionist she has performed on stage with Don Felder, Tom Jones, Alison Mosshart, Tim Minchin, Marilyn Manson and many more. She fronted her own band And Then There's Jo' playing regularly on the legendary Sunset Strip before releasing her single and stylish music video 'Bad Girls' in January 2013. Joanne took more of a technical role when joining Marilyn Manson on tour and was recruited to update the band's live playback system. She joined the east coast leg of the 'Hell Not Hallelujah' Tour to train the crew on how to use this new custom set up. She recently engineered a private acoustic performance for Manson performing with Courtney Love & Johnny Depp. The highly anticipated return of Genndy Tartakovsky's Samurai Jack was Joanne's first co-composer score with Tyler Bates. The show premiered at the sold out Ace Theatre in Downtown Los Angeles where Joanne and a band of talented musicians surprised guests with an explosive opening performance of the show's original score. Joanne thoroughly enjoys working on music in Television, this past year she worked closely with Bates developing the music for Season 2 of Fox's The Exorcist & Marvel's The Punisher. She looks forward to beginning work on The Punisher Season 2 in the coming months. 2018 is off to exciting start; Deadpool 2 broke records opening night becoming the highest grossing R-rated Thursday box office. Joanne has recently wrapped co-producing the score for The Spy Who Dumped Me starring Mila Kunis & Kate McKinnon. Her & Bates flew to London to record the thrilling espionage-comedy score at the historic Abbey Road Studios. This year will also see the release of Joanne's second co-composition credit with Bates 'The Public'; written, directed & starring Emilio Estevez. External links *Official website *Joanne Higginbottom at IMDB Category:Joanne Higginbottom Category:Living people Category:American female composers Category:American female musicians Category:American female drummers Category:21st-century American composers Category:21st-century American musicians Category:American television composers Category:American film score composers Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:Tyler Bates Category:Dieter Hartmann Category:Gavin Greenaway Category:Lorena Perez Batista Category:Satnam Singh Ramgotra Category:Mark Isham Category:Steven Scott Smalley Category:Nick Glennie-Smith Category:Bear McCreary Category:Andrew Lockington Category:James L. Venable Category:Gordon Goodwin Category:Steven Price